Revelations
by flameofdarkness0318
Summary: Okami is a ninja of the Hidden Sound Village. But she has a secret connection to a certain Leaf Jonin. How are they related? What happens when she realizes that the person who raised her lied to her? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be nice. And now I'll have Okami do the disclaimer. Okami. **

**Okami: I am **_**not**_** doing your disclaimer. **

**Me: … I own you. You belong to me. I created you and I can destroy you. DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Okami: Okay! Flame does not own Naruto. I, however, do belong to her, as she pointed out. She does not own anything that you recognize., but she DOES own me, my pets, my teammates and my mother.**

**Me: Thank you. Now go, I have a story to write.**

**Okami (sarcastically): Yes, ma'am. **

**Me (scowling): Just go! Now, on with the story!**

**Third Person POV**

The dark figure moved quickly through the shadows, careful not to be seen. He smirked at the relaxed security that had allowed him easy access into the village.

_The Hidden Leaf Village changed their security policies quite a bit, _he thought as he quickly climbed over the wall that surrounded Konohagakure. The darkness of the night was his protection as he ran lightly through the streets. He looked around, thinking about where he should go next, when something caught his eye. He stopped, turning his head to look at it more closely.

There was a single house with the lights still on, despite the late hour. Through the window of the bedroom, he could see a woman, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. She moved toward the bed and passed the baby to a very startled young man, who was looking a little green.

Shifting position, the stranger noted with a start that the young man was none other than Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _A baby? He has a baby? Whose the mother? _The dark stranger thought. He moved again to get a better look, then saw another person that he recognized: Tsunade. What was she doing there? Childbirth was something that happened all the time, nothing that needed the skill of a medical nin such as herself. He watched as Tsunade took the baby from Kakashi's arms and turned to face the unknown figure that was lying on the bed.

From this distance, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see that Tsunade was going to take the baby with her, presumably back to the hospital. But why? She looked healthy enough. He sensed that there was something that he was missing, something important. He decided that the only way to know what was going on was to follow Tsunade back to the hospital.

With a plan formulated, he moved back into the shadows of the surrounding buildings so as to not be seen when the others exited the house. He sat there in the shadows, waiting, for a good ten minutes before the door to the house opened and several figures filed out. Tsunade stepped out the door and descended the steps before turning to Kakashi, who was right behind her. The cloaked figure moved closer so he could hear what was being said.

"She'll be fine, Kakashi," Tsunade reassured the young father. "This procedure has been performed successfully several times. Don't worry. You and Merodi will be able to take her home again tomorrow."

He saw Kakashi hesitate. "Is this such a good idea? She's less than an hour old."

Tsunade nodded. "The younger, the better. It allows their bodies to adjust to the changes more easily."

Kakashi nodded agreement, though he still looked unsure. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the sleeping newborn's forehead. "Good night, my darling Okami. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, my tenshi." Then he just stood there and watched as Tsunade carried her away to the hospital.

The figure that was still hiding smiled. _Time to go see what's going on, _he thought as he followed the retreating figure up the street. It wasn't hard to stay undetected; the the woman was concerned with the precious bundle that she was carrying. He easily kept up with her pace, even following her on the rooftops as he was.

He stopped on the rooftop of the building closest to the hospital, watching as she disappeared into the darkened structure. He jumped down quietly from the roof and followed her into the building. She walked through the halls, knowing exactly where she was going, with him right on her heels.

She stopped at an unmarked door and knocked gently. The door opened silently on well oiled hinges and she stepped inside.

Her stalker stopped, frustrated. He could only sit in the hallway and try to listen at the door, but the people inside were talking too low for him to hear. After a while, he just settled down to wait.

About ten minutes later, he heard an ear piercing scream, following by a growl from an extremely angry animal. Seconds later, there was the distinctive sound of a baby crying. The man in the hallway stared at the door. _What the hell just happened in there? _

The door opened and he quickly moved out of its line of sight. Tsunade appeared, looking more worse for wear, again holding a swaddled bundle in her arms. As she turned to go down the hallway in the direction she had come, the mysterious figure got a good look at the baby.

It looked like any normal newborn, but the lengthened canine teeth severely detracted from the look of innocence, as did the amber colored eyes. As he watched, the baby's eyes turned from amber to a bright blue, back to amber and _again _to blue before they settled on the cobalt color. He just stared in amazement. _They made her a jinchuriki? Of what? Aren't all the tailed beasts already caught? _He wasn't entirely sure, but he did know one thing: he had found a new test subject. All he had to do now was grab her.

He followed Tsunade patiently as she once again made her way through the maze of hallways that made up the hospital. She rounded another corner and he saw that they were in the Pediatric Ward of the Konoha Hospital. She entered a room on the right hand side of the hall and he peeked into the open doorway.

Tsunade laid the now sleeping infant into one of the cribs. "Sleep now, little one. I'll see you in the morning." She touched a finger to the child's cheek tenderly before exiting the room, failing to notice the figure crouched in the shadows cast by the empty nurses' station.

The man waited until she was gone before slipping through the open door and scooping up the slumbering child. Clutching her tightly to his chest, he pushed open the window before climbing out of it. He paused a moment to pull it shut behind him, then took off at a run toward the gate of the village. Vaulting over the wall, he disappeared into the forest surrounding the village.

As he ran, he couldn't help but feel a surge of triumph. Not only had he managed to procure another test subject, but it was the child of his greatest enemy. He would raise her as his own; she would know nothing of her biological parents. She would be raised with a strong hatred for Konohagakure, bent on destroying it.

When the time came, he would have his revenge on the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Kakashi's POV **

Kakashi remained standing outside long after Tsunade had disappeared in the direction of the hospital. Sighing, he turned and headed toward the direction of his own apartment. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Merodi had been in labor since six o'clock that morning and it was now past midnight. Trying to keep her comfortable while getting curses thrown at him for the past eighteen hours had taken a lot out of him. Add the trauma of actually _watching _her give birth, and you had one tired, and disturbed, Jonin.

He shuddered at the memory of Merodi bringing the baby into the world. Him, Kakashi Hatake, who had fought in endless battles against dangerous foes and had faced certain death _countless _times, couldn't handle watching a woman go through childbirth. It was humiliating to say the least.

He pondered this as he walked to his apartment and his thoughts wandered to his daughter. His daughter. As much as the words scared him, he felt proud to say them _My daughter. My beautiful daughter. _He wondered how the procedure had gone. Had it been successful? Was he now the father of a ten tailed wolf jinchuriki host? He couldn't wait to bring her home. He smiled to himself as he picked up his pace, almost running down the street. _I have a daughter!_

Five minutes later, he reached the door of his apartment. Pulling out his key, he inserted it into the lock and let himself in. His nine dogs looked up at his entrance.

"Hey, guys. I know it's late and I forgot to come feed you dinner. Sorry about that."

They just looked at him before laying their heads down and going back to sleep.

"Nice to see you, too," he muttered under his breath as he closed and locked his front door behind him. Setting his keys on the table by the door, he walked down the hall toward his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, still fully clothed. He didn't feel like changing. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

There was a loud knock at his front door.

"What the…" Kakashi looked around, and glanced at the clock by his bedside table. It was nine thirty two in the morning. _Okay, wow, I really overslept. _

He rolled out of bed and headed to his bedroom door.

The bang came again.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming. Hold on." He maneuvered over the still slumbering bodies of his dogs and managed to make it to the front door without stepping on any paws or tails. He pulled it open and was surprised to see a group of people looking at him with grave expressions on their faces.

Merodi detached herself from the rest of the group and approached him. Her eyes were puffy and red; it was clear that she'd been crying. She threw herself into his arms and he instinctively pulled her closer.

"Merodi? What's wrong?" He asked.

She started crying again, harder than before.

It was Tsunade that answered. "It's Okami. She's missing."

Kakashi glanced from Merodi to the woman that he'd entrusted his baby to. "Missing?" He repeated. "What do you mean, missing?"

"She's gone, Kakashi. I went to her hospital room this morning to check on her and she was gone. We searched everywhere. She's gone."

Kakashi was furious. His daughter was missing? He glared at the kunoichi.

"I can't believe you allowed this to happen! You _told_ me that she would be fine. Now you can't even find her?"

Tsunade was unfazed by his anger. "I understand that you are upset, Kakashi. I am just as upset as you-"

"No you are not! My _daughter _is _missing. _You can't possibly feel the same way I do right now."

Tsunade's anger flared and her eyes flashed. "She's a jinchuriki, Kakashi, We can't monitor her if we don't know where she is. Believe me, I am _very _upset right now. She's way too young to have wandered off on her own. Someone had to take her."

Kakashi's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His daughter, his beloved tenshi, was gone. Someone had taken her. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and he struggled to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

As he sat there, still holding Merodi, one question formed in his mind: _Would he ever see his beloved daughter again?_

**Ooh, so the evil person is Orochimaru. Okay come on, you can't tell me that you didn't see that coming. I mean, really. What happens to Okami? Does Kakashi ever see his daughter again? You'll have to read to find out!**

**This story is set around the same time that Naruto and the others are born. The Third Hokage is still currently the Hokage. Right now, Itachi is around 8 years old, Sasuke and the others are around three. Okami is three years younger than the others. For the purposes of this story, Sasuke does **_**not **_**lose his mind and is still in the village. If you're curious about the translations, you could type them into Google translate or you could just read them below. I'll add some words as new characters get introduced. These are just the words used in this chapter.**

**Okami: Wolf**

**Merodi: Melody**

**Tenshi: angel**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


End file.
